My best friend saved my life
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Harry's abused by his family and Ron is there to save the day.This is for Morphox. Rated T for abuse. NO SLASH!//COMPLETE//


**Summary-Harry is upset that their third year is already over. And that he has to go back to his Uncle and Aunts. A little abuse. There will be no slash in this story, so if that's what your looking for, leave now.  
**

**Disclaimer-I used to own Harry Potter... But then I woke up.**

**This is for my good friend Morphox. :D**

* * *

**No-Ones POV**

-Sigh- Harry plopped down into a chair in the Gryfindor common room. "What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, not looking up from the game of wizard chess he was currently beating Colin Creevy at.

"I just can't believe that the school year's already over. And I have to go back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's tomorrow. Just not a very happy ending." Harry said, inwardly wishing he could go and live with Sirius instead.

"OH yeah, I forgot to tell you. You know how my dad has an obsession with muggles? Well he though it would be cool if I spent a few weeks at your place. Is that cool with you?" Ron asked, giving Harry a lopsided grin.

"Of course that's cool with me, gosh that would be amazing." Harry said, a little over enthusiastically. "I mean, yeah, that sounds cool." He said, clearing his throat.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go send an owl to my dad with the news." Ron said, his voice laced with confusion.

* * *

_The next day._

* * *

"OK, I have to go home to get a few things, and I'll be at your place in about a week." Ron said, putting his fist up and punching Harry's hand. "That's how the muggles do it right?" Ron asked, seeing Harrys face contort in pain.

"Yeah, something like that. But your supposed to wait until I get my fist up to hit it." Harry said, rubbing his hand. "Sorry mate." Ron said, giving Harry a sheepish smile. "It's fine, I'll see you later."

"And maybe if my dad can help me I'll call you on the fellytone." Ron said, turning to go. "Ron, it's called a telephone." Harry  
said, grinning at the blush that crept up Rons cheeks.

"Harry, what was that about your friend coming over?" Vernon Dursley said, looking down at his nephew. "Ron's coming over next week." Harry said, shying away from his uncle as they walked to the car. "Wait, there's going to be two freaks in my house? Aw man!" Dudley said, obviously mad that he couldn't pick on Harry while Ron was there.

"Yes, and he has four older overprotective older brothers, that are aloud to use magic outside of school. And they'll probably check in a few times." Harry said, to Vernons horror. "So basically we're under the watchful eye of wizards?" Petunia asked, her voice getting more squeaky then usual.

"You could say that." Harry said, smiling for the fact that he would hopefully be safe for a while. "But wait, that doesn't start until he gets here though, right?" Dudley asked, catching Harry off guard. "Yep." Harry replied unintentionally, and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was to late.

"So that means, we could have a little more... fun while were waiting for your friend to get here." Vernon said, putting a creepy smile on his face. "Oh crap, your right." Harry said, as he slid into the back of their car.

"Well, since he's coming over next week. Were gonna have to wrap two weeks of fun into one." Dudley said, rubbing his hands together evilly. And causing Harry to gulp in fear.

* * *

_At home_

* * *

"You stupid little brat! Inviting a friend over without my consent!" Vernon yelled, dropping the whole quiet act he had put on in the train station.

"Look at it this way, I won't be in your hair for a few weeks." Harry said, wincing in pain as he received a blow to the gut. "Yes, that's a good thing. But our sweet likkle Duddykins won't get to have fun while he's here." Petunia said, wrapping a thin arm around her large sons shoulders.

"Am I supposed to care?" Harry muttered under his breath. "After everything we've done for you. We've given you a roof over your head, we've given you food, and we let you go to that stupid school. And this is how you repay us?" Vernon asks, kicking Harry's feet out from under him.

"Yes, I'm so horrible to you." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes you are." Petunia said, as her husband kicked Harry's ribs, emitting a scream of pain from Harry.

_Ring Ring._"That'll be Ron probably." Harry said, stopping Vernons fist in midair. "Answer it, and do not mention any thing that just happened." Petunia said in a stern voice. "Oh, you don't want me to tell him how good you've been to me?" Harry asked, putting on a sarcastic smile, and receiving a slap to the face. "Answer the bloody phone!" Vernon yelled, his voice going up four octaves.

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry said, walking to where the phone was.

"Hello?" Harry asked into the receiver. "HI HARRY HOW ARE YOU?" Ron yelled, causing Harry to cover his ears. "Ron, you don't have to yell, I can hear you."

"Oh sorry mate." Ron said, talking in a normal voice now. "It's fine." Harry said, rubbing his ear to stop the ringing. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, there's been a change of plans. I'm coming to your place tomorrow, if that's OK with you." Ron said, and even though Harry couldn't see him, he knew that Ron was giving his famous crooked grin.

"That's fine. Well I've got to go, my uncle Vernon needs me." Harry said,seeing that his Uncle Vernon was growing annoyed.

"OK, I'll see you soon." Ron said, and then a faint click could be heard as Ron hung up.

"OK, change of plans. Ron is coming tomorrow. So sorry, but there goes your weeks worth of fun." Harry said, trying to keep the smile off his face (but failing miserably.)

"I guess we'll have to triple todays fun." Dudley said, looking at his father hopefully. "OK son, but make sure his clothes will cover the bruises. Vernon said, as he and Petunia went to bed.

"Come on Harry, let's go have fun." Dudley said, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Harry said nervously, trying to avoid Dudley's grasp. "Oh no, I insist." Dudley said, grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him up the stairs.

* * *

_The next day._

* * *

**Harrys POV**

Dudley had given me many new bruises last night, and it was getting harder to cover them up. "They should be here any minute." I said, tapping my foot.

Of course what happened next none of us expected. "Fred, move your foot!"

"George, move your head!"

"Both of yous shut up!" All the yelling was coming from the fireplace-which had been sealed up. "Hello Mr.s Weasley." I said, standing in front of the fireplace. "Hello Harry dear. Now stand back, we are getting out of here." Molly yelled, and I instantly  
obeyed.

The seal was broken and 6 red heads popped out. "Hello Harry." Fred and George said at the same time. "Harry dear, you look a bit peachy." Mr.s Weasley said, grabbing my face. "Well no worries, nothing a good supper won't fix." She said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug, and I couldn't hold back the wince of pain the escaped my lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug ya that tight." Mr.s Weasley said, obviously taking my wince the wrong way. "It's OK." I said, giving her a fake smile.

"Good, now are ya gonna introduce me to your family?" She asked, pointing to my confused looking Aunt and Uncle, and frightened looking cousin.

"Oh yeah. This is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley. Guys, this is Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley." I said, pointing to each person. And causing Ginny to blush lightly when I said her name.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Mr.s Weasley said, shaking Aunt Petunias hand. "The pleasure's all mine." Aunt Petunia said, showing off her horse like teeth.

"Wow, tell me muggles. How do computers work?" Mr. Weasley asked, being his usual self. "Arthur, don't be rude!" Mr.s Weasley said, whacking her husband on the shoulder. "I just wanted to know Molly." Mr. Weasley said, rubbing the place where Mr.s Weasley had whacked him.

"Well, we must be off. Goodbye sweetie." Mr.s Weasley said, hugging Ron. And my family (if you can call them that) watched in awe as one by one the Weasleys threw the Floo powder, shouted "The burrow" and disappeared. "Let me clean this up." Mr's Weasley said and with a flick of her wand, the mess was gone.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said, her cheeks turning the same shade of red as her hair. "Bye Ginny." I said, giving her a warm smile.

"OK, now it's my turn. Now Ronald don't ya be giving the Dursley's a hard time now ya hear?" Mr.s Weasley said in a stern voice. "Mom, I got it. You only told 1,000 times on the way here. And I'm not exaggerating, I counted." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me." Mr.s Weasley said, pointing a finger at Ron as she walked into the fireplace. "OK mom, love you to. " Ron said sarcastically, waving to his mom as she disappeared. "OK mate, where am I going to sleep?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Come with me." I said, using any excuse I could to get away from _them_. I led him up to my room, where I had set up a bed on the opposite wall.

"Your rooms a little small isn't it?" Ron asked, but who could blame him, there was barely any room to walk between the two beds. "Yeah, well, it'll do. I don't spend allot of time walking around anyway." Usually it's because I can't walk, but Ron doesn't need to know that.

"What do you do here anyway?" Ron asked, looking a little bored. "Uh, uh. I usually go to the park to think. But now I actually have someone to talk to so..." I trailed off, hoping Ron didn't catch my slip, but he did. "What do you mean, now you have someone to talk to? What about your family?" He asked, looking allot like his mother and placing his hands on his hips. (A/N: I know Ron wouldn't actually do that. But it fit with the story.)

"Well, yeah, their my family but were not close enough to just sit down and have a conversation." Gosh, at this rate, I might as well tell him I slept with a blanket until I was six.

"Wow, you need closure. OH MY GOSH! I sound just like my mum." He said, pulling on his hair. "Uh, yeah, will you just help make you're bed?" I asked, finding any excuse I could to change the subject.

I walked over to the bed, and reached over to pull up the covers-not noticing my shirt lift slightly when I did that.

"Harry, what happened to your back?" Ron asked, causing me to quickly gasp, and pull my shirt down. "N-nothing." I said, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. (Way to be obvious Harry)

"That didn't look like nothing. Let me see mate." He said walking towards me, and reaching out to lift my shirt. (A/N: Is it just me or did that sound really dirty just then?)

"No Ron, it's nothing." I said, taking a few steps away from him. If it was nothing then you'd let me see." He said, he then said a quick spell and I could no longer move. "You could get expelled for that." I said, it was really painful to talk when you couldn't move.

"I don't care if they put me in Azcaban for the rest of my bloody life. Your my best friend, and if your hurt, I'm hurt to. He pulled up my shirt, and gasped when he saw the bruises. "Who did this to you?" Ron asked, touching one of the bruises, and making me wince in pain.

"N-no-one, I fell down the stairs." I said, doing my best to sound convincing. "Then why is there a bruise in the shape of a fist on your back?" He asked, giving me a look that said "You will tell me."

"Uh, uh, uh, I got into a fight with some of the bullies of the town."

"Yeah, and I'm Dumbledores long-lost grandson." He said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Did they do this to you?" He asked, pointing down the stairs... "The silence answers my question. Come on, let's go." He said, removing the spell on me.

"Go where?" I asked, grabbing his arm. "Going to talk to them."

"NO!" I said, a little to loudly; for the stomps of my Uncle were soon heard on the stairs. "What are you two doing up here?" He asked, he then saw that my shirt was still raised up, showing my bruises to the entire room.

"You told him? I'm going to kill you." He said, running towards me and wrapping his thick hands around my neck-cutting off my air supply.

"Leave him alone!" Ron said, pulling out his wand once more that night. "You're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Uncle Vernon said, smirking at Ron.

"Yeah, well that's until you get a mate's best friend involved."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ron swished his wand back and forth, and Uncle Vernon floated to the ceiling.

"Put me down you little brat!" Uncle Vernon yelled, kicking and thrusting as hard as he could, to no avail.

"Well since you asked, uh no." Ron said, putting as much force as he could into the spell.

"Pe-"Uncle Vernon started, but was cut off as I pulled out my wand and used a silencing spell.

Two letters flew threw the window at the same time, one stopped in front of Ron, and one stopped in front of me.

"Ronald Weasley, I have received notice that you did a spell outside of school just moments ago. And you are using one as we speak. I'm sorry to say that you are hear-by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hope that you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk." Ron's letter said, at the same time my said the exact same thing, but to Harry Potter instead f Ronald Weasley.

"Hmm hmm." Uncle Vernon. said from the ceiling. "What?" I asked, taking the spell off of him. "I said justice." He said, he opened his mouth to yell, but I quickly put the spell back up.

"What's going on up here?" Dudley asked, walking into the room. "EEP. Magic, don't give me a pig-tail PLEASE." He said, putting on a puppy dog face. That's cute with most people, but it made Dudley look like he had gas.

"Well I won't, but I can't promise with Ron." I said, one word was going through my mind at the moment "Pay-back."

"AAHHH! Mummy!" Dudley yelled,sounding like a little girl.

"What did you do to my sweet innocent little boy?" Aunt Petunia asked, walking into the room with a frying pan in her hands.  
"Innocent my butt. Unless Innocent means a stupid idiot, well blimey you got it right." Ron said, giving Aunt Petunia a smile.

"How dare you." She yelled, hitting Ron over the head-knocking him unconscious. "Ron!" I yelled, not paying attention to Uncle Vernon coming back to the ground, and walking towards me. But I definitely noticed him when he punched me in the head.

"No more holding back. Tonight is the death of likkle Harry Potter." Uncle Vernon said, knocking me to the floor, and kicking me as hard as he could in the head, I heard a crack, and saw stars when he did this. Then he and Aunt Petunia both started hitting any place they could touch, and the last thing I heard before blacking out, was Aunt Petunia laughing, and then screaming.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

I opened my eyes, to see white, everything was white. 'Am I dead?' I though to myself, no I couldn't be dead, I'm in severe pain.

"Good, yer up. That Ronald boy thanks very high of you. He came in every day while you were in a coma." I turned my head to see Madam Pomfrey.

"I was in a coma? For how long?" I asked, even though I was in pain; I felt better being inside the walls of Hogwarts."Two weeks. Let me go get you're friend." She said, checking me over once more, before walking out.

She walked in just moments later, with Ron at her feet.

**Ron's POV**

"Harry, you're finally awake." I said, wrapping my arms around him as tight as I could without hurting him. "Hey Ron, what happened?" He asked, his voice muffled underneath my chest. (A/N: Gosh, that sounds wrong LOL.)

_Flashback._

I opened my eyes to see those two freaks hitting Harry, and if I wasn't mad before, I was furious now. I quickly pulled out my wand, and muttered a spell that would put me in Azcaban. "Crucio." Both of them instantly quivered in pain. I then picked up the frying pan, that lay forgotten in the floor, and whacked them both in the head. "Mum's going to kill me for hitting a woman. Can you even call that a woman?" I asked, looking down at the horse-like woman laying at my feet.

I looked over in horror, to see my best friend lying there, unconscious. I quickly picked him up, and ran as fast as I could to my broom- which i had secretly packed since my mom wouldn't let me take it. I stopped at Remus Lupin's doorstep, praying he was home. "Who is it?" I heard a man yell, but it wasn't the voice of Remus. "It's Ron, Harry's hurt." I yelled, and instantly heard the footsteps running to the door.

The door opened to reveal a horror-stricken Sirius Black. "What happened to him?" Sirius asked, motioning for me to bring him inside. "Those idiots he lives excuse me, LIVED with, did this to him." I said, setting Harry on the couch.

"Well, we need to apparate to Hogwarts quickly. Take my hand." He said, holding out a hand for me to take, and placing his other hand on Harry's shoulder.

We soon found ourselves outside the Hogwarts grounds. (A/N: I know Dumbledore put up a barrier, but he took it down for a moment, because he felt something was wrong.)

We ran up as fast as we could to the hospital wing. "MADAM POMFREY!" I yelled, once we had reached the hospital wing. "What are you doing here? It's summer bre- What happened to Harry?" She asked running over and helped me and Sirius lay Harry on the bed.

"His stupid family happened to him." I said, saying family with contempt. "Oh, I see. Well he should be easy to fix up, he'll be out cold for a bit though. Shoo Shoo."

_End of Flashback._

"You used the cruciatus curse for me? But, you'll go to Azcaban." Harry said, and I could tell he was worried. "Don't worry, when they heard what happened they gave us a warning not to do it again. So we still get to go to school when the summer's over." I said, smiling down at him, he was like the nice brother that didn't annoy me I never had.

"Ron, you're my best friend." He said, causing tears to well up in my eyes. "Your my best friend to." I said, hugging him once more.

**AND THE REST IS HISTORY. THE END.**

* * *

Hope you liked it, like I said, this is for my good friend Morphox.

You need to read her stories, they rock!

Please review.


End file.
